


Mad Scientist

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [55]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Knife Play, M/M, Many interactions, Multi, the kinds of things that you should never do because you’re human and Anti is not human, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Do with this what you will, but 30, 35, 65, 69, and 92 from the sarcasm prompt list all sound like things Anti and Schneep would say”- frankkylou





	Mad Scientist

Anti and Schneeplestein had a mixed relationship. And beyond that, no one knew what else to say on the matter. Before Jameson was around, Schneep had essentially appointed himself as the leader of the Septics by default, and Anti had a goddamn problem with that. But then they had collaborated on things as well. They’d fucked, on more than one occasion, and they’d literally tried to kill each other on more than one occasion. It... almost balanced out, if everyone wasn’t so goddamn terrified of them blowing up in each other’s face.

Since Anti went out of his way to frustrate Schneep when he was in the Septic house for any extended period of time, the doctors ways of getting back were small, but powerful.

-

Schneep was taking blood samples from Robbie one day - or at least, what he assumed was supposed to be Robbie’s blood - and the topic of Anti came up, because Robbie had been mumbling about how Anti is better at him than video games but Robbie is better at chess because Anti gets impatient and Robbie loses anything that involves fast hand eye coordination.

“You know, Robbie, I’m not sure Anti is the best influence on you. I know you bond over both being inhuman, but he is not a fantastic role model.”

Schneep had, quite deliberately left his door open, knowing that Anti would be spying to make sure Schneeplestein wasn’t conducting some strange mad scientist experiments on Robbie.

“Hey, ye bastard! I heard that!”

“Yes, Anti. You were supposed to.”

Robbie giggled as much as his body would allow, but most of it came off as a low drone with a sickly smile.

-

“Cut me.”

Schneeplestein had to stop short in his fucking Anti over his desk in his office, and... well, he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted Anti to know he kept scalpels in his office. It was against regulations, technically speaking, and who knew what Anti could do with that kind of information.

But Schneep was also buried balls deep inside of Anti right now and the desk draw was just... so close. Antis skin seemed to thrum under Schneeps touch, which was always odd considering the fact that Anti didn’t really have a heart beat. Or, he did, but it didn’t come from his heart - it was difficult to explain and Schneep hadn’t figured out all the ins and outs yet. 

The good doctor told himself the only reason he fucked Anti in the first place was to get more information on how his body worked. But sometimes, every now and then, it was nice to be... guttural. And Anti was nothing if not guttural.

So Schneep reached over, not worrying about making a mess in the moment.

“Where do you want me to cut you?”

Anti was whimpering, panting, fucking himself back onto Schneeps cock.

“My ass. I want to feel ye after this.”

Schneep had to stop himself from laughing, but far be it from him to keep Anti doing what he wanted when Schneep was likely going to get an orgasm out of it.

The first cut he made wasn’t too deep, but it made Schneeplestein understand the appeal, and he cut, again and again, never too deep, just enough for blood to trickle quickly. Schneep wasn’t usually the type to risk any sort of bodily fluids or injuries but he was perfectly aware that Anti didn’t excrete things the way humans did, and he certainly didn’t get infected or get sick the way humans did.

So Schneep pulled his cock out and rubbed the tip against some of the cuts, and Anti shuddered and hissed and winced again as Schneep pushed back inside him, speeding up the pace now, using Antis own “blood” as lube.

It wasn’t long at all before Anti was grinding both forward against the desk and back against Schneeps cock as the doctor - what a good doctor he was - chased his own climax and came. Pride be damned, he was making his own strange, German-tinged noises too and the way Anti glitched around him as he came right on the desk (that was probably going to get on some paperwork, but whatever) almost milked his cock further, as he kept spurting and twitching without even totally meaning to.

Blood was dripping onto the floor, and some had dried, but what did it really matter now? Schneeplestein went to talk as they both caught their breath.

“Let me... let me just get some alcohol wipes and I’ll clean those cuts off for you.”

Anti was standing up as soon as Schneep had pulled out, pulling up his jeans and underwear, no doubt making a huge mess. But maybe that was part of the appeal.

Schneep grimaced a little.

“I think you’re weird.”

“Well I think ye’re boring. So we’re even.”

That was civil, all things considered.

-

The computers in the Iplier house were shutting down and no one knew why. As a safety precaution, since he was still fairly new, the Googles has asked Darks permission to have Anti vacate the house.

It was for everyone’s safety really. The Googles were bumping up their anti-virus software, which could have made Anti sick, but at the same time, Blue still took one look at Anti and thought compromise, much to Darks displeasure.

So Anti had invited Wilford over to the Septic house, certainly the first time Wilford had really been over without Dark in tow to tell him what to do, and Wilford was almost completely positive he was just there because A to wanted someone to mope to about being away from the Iplier house.

“I didn’t do anythin’! I ain’t hackin’ anythin’, really those googly-eyed fucks should be thankin’ me! I’m the one that toughened their defence systems in the first place!”

Anti was pacing a little, and eventually Wilford just pulled him by the wrist to force him to sit on the couch. It worked.

The Septic house was much smaller so the living area already had a couple of people in it.

“I just don’t get it. Why does everyone always assume the worst of me?”

Schneeplestein, who had been reading a medical book and drinking a coffee in the corner, piped in.

“It saves time.”

-

Anti and Schneeplestein were in the kitchen. For once, Schneep was having tea. He was doing it wrong, but Anti picked up on the tea-drinking part first.

“So no work for ye today then?”

Schneep paused his dunking of the tea bag in the mug.

“Yes. How did you know?”

Anti fiddled with the paper tag hanging from his own cup, and was almost embarrassed that he noticed and brought it up in the first place.

“Well... ye never have tea unless ye have the day off. Otherwise ye don’t function without ye double strength coffee.”

Schneep actually cracked something of a smile.

“That’s... very observant of you, Anti. You are correct.”

“Anyway, ye’re doin’ it wrong. Thought ye should know, since ye not a big tea drinker, but ye don’t need to dunk it.”

Schneeps smile didn’t falter at that. If anything, he found it more endearing that Anti seemed to care enough about tea to correct someone who was drinking it wrong.

“You’re questioning my methods.”

“I’m not questionin’ ye, I’m just sayin’ they’re stupid. Just let the bag sit. Stir it if ye feelin’ really fuckin’ boisterous but ye don’t need to dunk and dunk forever.”

Now the doctor was laughing, a rare occurrence in the morning, and an especially rare occurrence with Anti around. But he laughed all the same. Anti gave him a confused expression and took his tea into the living room, as if Schneep had very suddenly become disturbed.

-

Dark was warping the walls and a breeze as cool as ice fell upon the household. The Septics has been assisting with a channel takeover thing and it had gone... very wrong. In ways it shouldn’t have. No one died, but Dark had been humiliated and was furious, absolutely livid. Schneeplestein felt some responsibility, since he often took change of the practical side of the Septic Ego things.

All Anti wanted to do was rush over to his boyfriend and comfort him, especially since Wilford was making things up with Mark and couldn’t be there to make sure Dark and his ego stayed in one piece.

Schneep held him back outside the office door, however.

“Please Anti, do me a favour. I know it’s difficult, but... stay here. And try not to do anything... stupid.”

Anti almost scowled at Schneeplestein for assuming he was going to make Dark worse. Maybe Anti wouldn’t make Dark better, but Schneep had a questionable bedside manner, let alone decent comforting skills.

Comforting a Demon was quite the task.

Schneep opened the door to the office and immediately saw bits and pieces of furniture strewn about. The room was WAY colder than Dark had made the rest of the house, and the doctor was immediately breathing out fog.

Anti waited, two minutes, three minutes, four. Dark was clearly being patient. 

At the five minute mark there was a bit of banging, and Schneep was being thrown through the door. Literally, his body went right through it and he landed on the other side of the office, on his ass against the wall.

His nose was bloody and out of shape but mostly he just looked shocked.

Anti looked down at Schneep with some sympathy, before stepping through the person-shaped hole in the door to confront Dark himself. Schneep decided that if Anti was going to get himself hurt, so be it. Schneep went downstairs to his room where he stored the first aid kit to tend to his nose.

Half an hour later, the building began to turn to its normal temperature. There was some banging from the office, but it was a different sound.

Schneep felt a weird twang in his chest. He and Anti were... close. There was no denying it. As as much as Anti could piss him off, the idea of an actual demon taking his aggressions out on... his brother, his lover, his child, whatever the hell Anti was to him... it made Schneep shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Eventually, he went out to the kitchen to make himself coffee, in preparation for handling Anti when he was done with Dark. But Anti limped into the kitchen looking... okay, well, he looked beating to buggery, but he had a goofy smile on his face.

Schneep poured his coffee down the drain and made tea. He didn’t dunk this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
